This invention relates generally to the field of implantable prosthetic systems for overcoming male erectile impotence, to a method therefore, and more specifically to a penile prosthesis having a unique inflation valve assembly and concomitant improved means for inflating and deflating said prosthesis.
A number of devices are available for enabling those with erectile impotency to achieve an erection. These devices are generally implanted within the corpus cavernosum of the penis. Normally two such devices are utilized, one implanted into each corpus cavernosum. Generally speaking, the penile prostheses which are available, or which have been described, include a reservoir, a pump and a pressure chamber. Fluid is pumped from the reservoir by the pump to the pressure chamber to achieve an erection. Illustrative of the early devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,122 to Strauch, et al., which discloses an external pump and a single tube and valve mechanism, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,102 to Buuck, et al. which discloses a device manually operated through the use of bypass valve means.
Further illustrative of the devices available is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,927 to Porter and Kuyaya. This patent relates to a unitary penile prosthesis which comprises a tubular enclosure having a distal portion which includes a pump, a medial portion including a pressurizable chamber which contains an internal tubular, substantially non-distensible portion and a concentric tubular sleeve, and a proximal portion defining a fluid reservoir therewithin. The non-distensible portion of the pressurizable chamber is typically crimped so that it may expand in diameter. The tubular sleeve may elastically bias the non-distensible portion to its flaccid state. A passageway fluidically connects the reservoir and the pump and is in fluid isolation from the pressurizable chamber of the medial portion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,882 to Polyak and Pugh there is described an implantable penile prosthesis employing a unique deflation valve mechanism which provides an improved means for returning the prosthesis from the erect to the flaccid state. In its preferred embodiment, the prosthesis of the patent is of a unitary type in which the pump bulb, reservoir, pressurizable chamber, and inflation and deflation valves are in a self-contained unit which is inserted into the corpus cavernosum.
While unitary penile prosthetic devices have distinct advantages, and have achieved substantial success and acceptability, some users have still experienced difficulty in inflating these devices particularly since inflation often requires the squeezing of the tip or other part of the penis, which can be awkward. Therefore, a device which would enable the user to quickly and effectively achieve the inflation of the prosthesis, without sacrificing the sure, facile and quick means for deflating the prosthesis inherent in the unitary type of prosthetic device such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,882, by, for example, simply squeezing the scrotum, would be very desirable.